


Ten seconds more

by imsfire



Series: Paths of hurt and darkness [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, brief mention of Bodhi, brief mention of K-2SO, brief mentions of Baze and Chirrut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: With what little strength is left to him he’s protecting her till the last.





	

Just before the blast hits, he swings her around, pushing her body away and his own into the fire.  He must have known it would win her a few seconds’ grace at most.  But he does it nonetheless.  With what little strength is left to him he’s protecting her till the last.

She wants to cry and beg him to have mercy on himself, even as she is snatched from above by the hands of rescue.  She doesn’t look at her saviours, at the grapple that swings and the gloved hands snatching her by her clothing; only down, as Cassian looks up, as his face recedes into the fire.

The rescue crew reach out once again, grabbing wildly into death, and unbelievably they come out again, bleeding and burned, carrying Cassian.  Or what is left of him.  Jyn crouches weeping in the hold of the ship, cradling him as he drags in his last breaths.  He gave her the final gift in his power, won her ten seconds more, and in those seconds she was saved, and he was lost.  She breathes kisses onto the fire-torn wreck of his face, and he shudders in her arms until his pain is over.

Bodhi flies, fixed on the one task he can do; K, and Chirrut, and Baze, console her as she weeps.  The only body on the voyage home lies still in her arms.


End file.
